A Drink and A Rubber Duck
by vuzznut
Summary: Jack show the doctor and Martha the Hub.


_**Doctor Who and Torchwood crossover**_

_**Disclaimer I do not own the characters or the idea they belong to BBC airways.**_

_**This is a one shot. I hope you like it and please tell me. This is set end of torchwood series one and the end of series three of Doctor who.**_

**A Drink and a Rubber Duck**

"Hey Doctor, come meet my team, they are good people and I think you will like them." Jack said as stand near torchwood invisible lift that jack flavours.

"Come on Doctor, let's meet Jacks friends." Martha said begging with Puppy dogs eyes that she was giving Doctor to follow her.

"Fine lets do it, Fantastic do you have jam down there?" Doctor asked cheerfully as bounced down the stair to where Jack was standing while holding Martha's hands.

"I'll believe we do." Jack said, "Let's take the scenic root down by our invisible lift that we have." He gesture them to follow him to a spot where to take it.

"Cool." Martha said as she jumps excitedly on to the lift next to Jack was standing with The Doctor following her.

"Off we go Captain!" Doctor said eagerly as he bounced on his feet with excitement. Jack activated the lift to go down with a large grin on his face as those three descended down into the hub where they where greeted by jack wonderful people.

"Honey, I'm home." Jack said rather happily

"Jack!!" Gwen and Tosh said happily as they ran to gave him a large hug.

"So where have you been Jack, we saw you on TV when American President got killed." Owen asked as he stood a distance away with Ianto, "But welcome back."

"The Prime Mister was an alien and it is classified." Jack simply answered as he gave a quick look at the Doctor to see if he is alright.

"Right, so who are they?" Gwen asked

"This is my best friend the Doctor and his companion and a close friend Martha Jones." Jack introduces them to his team. Just then The Doctor has seem the rift manipulator

"Jack!!" The Doctor called with bit of angry in his voice.

"What Doctor?" Jack asked confused, as he walked down to where doctor was standing the next to the Rift manipulator with Martha and his team members following him.

"You built this didn't you?" Doctor asked as he pointed at it.

"Yes I did." Jack answered confused where this is going.

"You know this technology is away advance for this time." Doctor stated

"We need it to keep the rift stable and I'm not stupid to open it and I'm now the damage it can cause." Jack said defensive.

"Yes well I trust you but your team mates are hold different thing." Doctor said

"I trust them." Jack half lied, as he thought back when they open the rift and went against his order.

"I can see that the rift has been open lately, why is that Jack?" Doctor asked

"Um well the thing is we were trick into opening." Jack said

"Actually we shot Jack to open the rift as he was totally against whole thing." Gwen said she stood up for Jack.

"So they basically betrayed you." Doctor said

"They made a mistake, we all make mistakes but least they try amends what they did wrong." Jack said protecting his team. Just them Martha had to start laughing at those two fighting in which she gain everyone attention with her laughing.

"What?" Doctor and Jack asked confused

"You know to fight light an old married couple." Martha said

"No we don't." They said together a bit defensive.

"You do, but I haven't figure out which one of you are the men in the relationship yet but I'm leading towards jack that he is the man." Martha said

"What!! There's no way that I'm the female." Doctor whinnied

"So, Doctor you like to be bottom." Jack said with this large smile on his face, while his team are trying to hold their laughter in but it is not really working. As Tosh and Gwen started to laugh out loud and leaning on Owen and Ianto.

"If anything Jack, it would be you on bottom then anything else." Doctor flirted towards Jack.

"You want to find out Doctor lets take it to my bedroom." Jack flirted, indicate to his office which where his bedroom lie below.

"You have to buy me a drink first and a rubber duck." Doctor flirted

"I understand the drink but the rubber duck?" Jack asked confused

"I don't have a rubber duck and I really want one." Doctor said rather thoughtful.

"But that's so much work." Jack complain

"To bad." Doctor said happily "Well Martha and I should be off."

"Right, do come and visit again and don't be a stranger." Jack said as went to give the Doctor and Martha a last hug before they left the Hub to head to the Tardis. They disappear in the Doctors Tardis to do more travelling just leaving behind Jack and his team.

"So that is the doctor?" Owen stated

"Yup." Jack answered. "The one and only."

"Different than I expected." Ianto stated

"Yeah, and he is my best friend." Jack answered as he pulled Ianto into a hug as they headed back into the hug to we start work.

**The End**

_**I hope you enjoyed this story and please tell me what you thought. **_


End file.
